


White lie

by Pseudo_L



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana has a very important question to Ray.<br/>This is un-beta'd<br/>Drabble idea I had to write down.<br/>I am addicted to writing about this fools</p>
            </blockquote>





	White lie

Lunch break. Ray and Lana were seated on the table, he was eating his usual homemade sushi and Lana some take out burrito she brought from whatever mission she was doing in the morning. 

“Ray hon, I've been wanting to ask you a thing for a long time.” said Lana, leaving Ray curious.  
“Go ahead and ask it then.”  
“Why does Malory hate you so much?” Ray wasn't really surprised by that question, it was not like Malory was subtle about her bias against him.  
“Besides being a homophobic old hag?”  
“Yeah, besides that. ” 

Ray stopped a second, he knew why Malory hated him so much, he just couldn't tell Lana. First because Mallory would personally kill him and second because Lana would judge the fuck out of him and third if the truth came out Archer would shot him in the head. The truth was once in a ISIS party (one of the first they had) Mallory caught Ray giving her precious son a blowjob. They were both drunk and for all Ray knew Archer didn't remember a thing or was repressing it, a thing that wouldn't surprise Ray in the slightest. Not that Ray minded, he tried to forget that ever happened, he was young and drunk and young drunk people make stupid mistakes. 

“How the hell should I know. It is not like that woman needs a reason to hate someone.” Lied Ray. Lana didn't need to know the truth. Not this time, maybe one day he would tell her, who knows.


End file.
